


Не убедил

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Himring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Однаждый в сетевой дискуссии мне попалась фраза: "В такого Маэдроса не поверит даже пьяный орк. " И была домыслена в стиле конкретизма.





	Не убедил

Редкая удача: воины осажденного Химринга захватили орка. Тот полз по склону холма какими-то странными зигзагами. Да еще в том месте, где было далеко что до ворот, что до тайных выходов... Определенно, разведчик. Но ЧТО он разведывал? Не готовит ли враг какую-нибудь новую хитрость? Дабы разрешить все недоумения, добычу немедленно приволокли лично к Маэдросу, - не обращая внимания на малоприятный запах от орка (да они не не обязаны пахнуть лилиями!) - а также на то, что Маэдроса для этого пришлось разбудить.

\- Отвечай мне, каковы были твои цели? - сурово вопросил орка невыспавшийся нолдо (что суровости только добавляло).  
Орк как-то лениво поднял на него взгляд (он был сильно ниже Маэдроса Высокого). И без особого энтузиазма проговорил:  
\- Да я это... так тут немного... - и снова уставился в пол.  
\- Да как ты смеешь? А ну-ка отвечай мне немедленно! - Маэдрос не побрезговал ухватить орка за подбородок, чтобы тот уже не мог отвести взгляд. - Или ты еще не знаешь, кто я? Так знай: я - Маэдрос, сын Феанора, лорд...  
\- Врешь, - мотнул головой орк. И так как опешивший нолдо перестал его держать, снова уронил голову.  
\- Да как ты сме...  
\- Врешь, - тут орк поднял голову самостоятельно. И даже отступил на шаг, видимо, собираясь осмотреть собеседника. Стражи ему не препятствовали: вроде бы ничего общественно-опасного он пока не сделал...  
\- Маэдрос - он должОн быть ростом с гору... - решительно продолжил орк после осмотра. - Ну, или с ...эта... Властелина нашего... не, пониже конечно, но...эта... малость только пониже... И рука у него... эта... железная. Или та... или обе, не помню...  
Маэдрос, стараясь не отводить взгляд от орка, скосил глаза вправо и вниз. Что раньше там можно было увидеть кисть правой руки, а теперь - нельзя, он уже лет двести, как привык, но теперь он, похоже, пытался убедиться, что не увидит там - кто такое только придумал?! - _железную_ руку. Да-да, и размером она - с гору!  
\- Да, железная... - словно подтвердил его подозрения орк. И внезапно, выскользнув из рук стражей оказался на полу - не на коленях, а просто... кучкой какой-то. Потом приподнял голову и продолжил как-то невнятно, - И лоб...медный... А ты... не верю!  
После этого решительного заявления орк снова принял вид кучки - и на тычки копьями и удары ногами никак не реагировал. Маэдрос приблизился, опустился на колено, чуть не носом уткнувшись в не оправдавшую надежд, да еще и нахамившую добычу.  
И вдруг решительно поднялся, с каким-то тяжелым вздохом отступил к ближайшей колонне и бросил:  
\- Целителя сюда.  
\- Мой лорд, - с тревогой подался к нему один из молодых воинов, - что такое? Это яд? Он отравлен сам и отравил вас? Вам плохо?...  
\- Мне... - Маэдрос решительным жестом отстранил беспокойного. Но так, видимо, и не сформулировал свое состояние коротко (и прилично), а потому продолжил не о себе, - Да пьян он, пьян как... четыре пьяных гнома!  
И добавил назидательно:  
\- Трезвые орки воняют. Но по-другому. И... да, сюда целителя звать смысла нет, пусть кто-нибудь просто попросит у них того снадобья... гм... - (Кажется, Маэдрос немного смутился), - ...того, которое нам с братьями выдали, когда Карантир приехал с первым караваном гномов, что привез дорвинионское... Только пусть дозу рассчитают - как на лошадь!  
Беспокоившийся выбежал из зала - выполнять приказание.  
А Маэдрос задумчиво договорил:  
\- И вот когда эта скотина протрезвеет, мы, может быть, что-то от него и услышим... если он только сам знает, куда и зачем его понесло...

Лорд Маэдрос был мудр и прозорлив.  
Потому что именно в это же время орочий тысячник отчитывал орочьего сотника, почему во вверенной ему сотне:  
\- не все часовые на месте, некоторые пьяны, а одного и вовсе нет в лагере?  
\- за один день куда-то делся месячный запас пива?  
\- и среди ночи были слышны удаляющиеся куда-то вверх вопли следующего содержания:

Лезем мы на Тангородриииим,  
И друг другу мы говориииииим:  
Если не сгорим -  
А мы не сгорим!-  
То залезем мы на Тангородрииииииим!

1:16 05.05.2012


End file.
